


Catching Up

by observer4444



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just 2 gems talking, Little Homeworld, Mentions of Lapis Lazuli, No Plot/Plotless, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/observer4444/pseuds/observer4444
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot haven't talked to each other in months because they have been busy. Now that Little Homeworld is complete, they have all the time in the world to themselves.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Catching Up

Amethyst had been supervising how the gems at Little Homeworld were adjusting to all changes. She had been doing this for many months, with barely any breaks between it. On the positive side, it was great since she has befriended so many gems! But ultimately, she missed being with the others. She was stuck between two choices, though. Either she would visit the Temple to see Garnet, Pearl, and Steven, or visit Peridot since she was already here.

She was hesitant to visit Peridot, she had heard her groan before about gems coming uninvited to her home. She knew that she would have to text Peridot about her arrival one week in advance. Amethyst did have a phone, but it would take her years to find that.  
That's when she remembered the communication channel that Little Homeworld had.

She honestly had no idea how the hell that stuff worked. Her memory wasn't doing justice to her either, she knew Peridot had done a speech on how to use the channel. A speech she tuned out halfway, of course. She touched many buttons in this process, one that finally leads to something.

Who is the messenger?  
Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM

Who is this message directed to?  
Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG

A different screen popped up, it was Amethyst's reflection. Suddenly she wishes there was an actual texting option.  
"Uhh hey Peridot, long time no see, huh? I was hoping to come over and hang out. I know you hate people coming uninvited, so if you want to make any plans, call me back, ok?"  
Not even a couple of seconds later, another screen popped up. It was Peridot?

"Hi, Amethyst! I got your message, stars, I've forgotten how your voice sounded like!"

"You saw me like, yesterday, dude."

"While that is true, we haven't spoken outside a professional setting! I genuinely want you in my house."

"Today?"

"I don't have anything to do, besides fixing this computer, so yes! Today."

With that, the screen went blank. Amethyst walked to the other side of "town" and saw Peridot's house. She lived alone now, which was honestly noticeable due to how the house looked like. It resembled Homeworld's buildings, but with plants that gave it personality. She knocked on the door, which was met by an excited Peridot hugging her.

"Hey Pear, miss me much?" She carried Peridot and hugged her from there. The two embraced for a while before Peridot slid out of Amethyst's arms.  
"Of course, how could I not?" Peridot held Amethyst's hand and led her to the small living room. The walls were adorned with lights, emitting a soft glow of green. Many computers, toasters, and other junk were piled off to a corner. Stars, Peridot was such a nerd. The mad gem actually upgraded a toaster to have other purposes than simply toasting things.

"Amethyst, I know you like to consume Earth things. I have a bag of confectionary puff rocks-"

"Marshmallows?"

"Yes, those. Do you want them? I originally got them as I thought they would be functional for one of my projects, but that didn't work out to my favor."

"Yeah, I'll take em'." With that, Amethyst ate all of the marshmallows, including the bag. They both sat down on the couch. They had much talking to do.

"So, how's Little Homeworld been for you, Dot?"

"It's been...quiet. That sounds bad, but I really missed having time to myself. All construction for this 'town' has been completed. Since then, I've been focused on my house. I still have a lot to do, I haven't even given Lazuli her bookshelf yet!" Peridot laughed.

"Hold up, homegirl can read? I thought that the books were yours for making nerd notes."

"I get all of my information online, plus, I've seen what those books are about," Peridot said with a disgusted look on her face as she held one of the books. Amethyst could only laugh, taking pity on the green gem. 

"Seriously, that Lazurite has no shame at all."

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote fanfiction was a year ago, so my writing is very rusty. But I had this scenario in my head quite often and I hope my writing does it justice.


End file.
